The present invention relates generally to the field of application program interface (API), and more particularly to API storyboards based on requests of a user.
An API is a set or group of routines, protocols, and/or tools for building or creating software applications. The API specifies how software components should interact and APIs can be used when programing graphical user interface components. An API expresses a software component in terms of the operations, inputs, outputs, and underlying types of the software components. The API can define functionalities that are independent of their respective implementation and this allows definitions and implementations to vary without comprising the interface.